Thyme's up
by Love DS
Summary: Sam and Dean two brothers who work hard and enjoy the good things in life. They live in a townhouse they co-own. They meet two brothers who are their soul mates. Just a nice love story involving two couples, both boys/men. This will contain sexual material in later chapters. I do not own anything Supernatural!
1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester was working at a large company as a computer consultant. He was 26 and single. He lived with his brother Dean Winchester. They were orphans. Their mother died when Sam was just a small baby. Their father had just died almost a year ago. His dad John Winchester had worked as a mechanic over at Bobby Singer's junk yard, scraping anything he could to rebuild cars for his customers. His brother was 30 and single like him. It was not that they were choosey, it's just that it is hard to find strong, successful, and handsome men. Yes men. They were both gay. Dean owned his own restaurant. An Italian bistro called "Thyme for Pasta". They co-owned a townhouse in the better part of town. Thanks to what little their dad had left them. They had grown up modest. But loved by their dad. Even after they both came out to their dad, he took it all in stride and all he had to say to it was "use protection when you go up anyone's ass...Or I will kill ya before any disease has had the chance!" Their dad was not one to play with words. He spoke what he thought and he always kept his word.

Sam had to leave work early to help his brother at the restaurant. He loved it. It was a completely different atmosphere. They never served anything stronger than wine. He and Dean were close and this was another chance for the two brothers to talk about any hot looking guys that happened to come by the restaurant. Sam pulled up to the back alley of the restaurant and saw his brothers Impala parked in its usual spot. He parked his Ford Escape in the parking spot reserved for VIP...ergo him. Dean had a wicked sense of humor. He always called Sam HRH...High Royal Highness. And that was only because Sam was finicky about everything in life. He liked the better things in life. And he made sure Dean enjoyed the better things in life now that he himself was a successful restaurant owner. Everything worked except Dean would not, and for any reason whatsoever, get rid of the Impala. So as long as Dean spent a little money on finer things in life..i.e...bedroom furniture, cologne, clothes, accessories, Sam would let him keep the Impala.

Sam parked and went inside to the usual craziness that happens inside a busy restaurant. Sam didn't have to be told what to do. He dropped his Blazer and grabbed an apron and a tray and got into the dinning room to see where service was needed. And so he started his part time, non-paying job. Sam was in the groove of getting the plates out while the food was hot, or explaining what the food exactly consisted of, or answering any other questions or complaints or the patrons of this establishments. Dean was a cook. So he would be busy as hell in the kitchen. He had other chefs working under him doing all the dirty work, but Dean was in charge and no dish went out without his approval. About two hours after Sam arrived, it seems to have slowed down a bit, enough at least for Sam to go and say hello to his brother in the kitchen. Sam walked up behind his brother and kissed his cheek and said "hi handsome". Dean turned around with a huge smile and hugged his brother and thanked him for coming in and helping. Sam just shooed his compliment away and leaned into Dean's ear to speak "Dean, outside, table 12, two HAUTE guys alone. You got to see them. They are out of this world. One is blonde and the other is dark haired. I will tell you right now I get the dibs on the blonde. You can have the other one. Dean and Sam walked to the dinning area and Dean scanned towards table 12.

Dean was glad Sam had called dibs on the blonde, because the dark haired and blue eyed man was already doing numbers on Dean's stomach. He pushed Sam into the dinning hall and towards the two men. This was something they often did when they found someone one they were interested in. They walked up to the two men and Dean spoke up...

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. We co-own this restaurant and I came here to make sure your food was to your liking and that you are taken care of properly."

The blonde man answered "Why thank you. That is awful nice of you. You don't see owners come out and speak to the guests like this. By the way my name is Gabriel Noble and this is my brother Castiel Noble. We are new in this town and we don't know a lot of people. In fact we are staying at the St. Regis Hotel. We are looking for a place to call home. Castiel was looking at Dean and it was making Dean go all liquid in the inside. His blue eyes were so intense and seemed to be calling Dean to come closer. It was all Dean could do to not jump him right there and then. Sam took his phone out and asked to be excused for a moment. He came back and told the brothers a colleague of his did real estate part time and he would come down in 10 minutes to meet the brothers. The brothers looked relieved. When Dean looked at Sam, Sam winked and Dean was proud of his brothers quick thinking. This way they would be able to stay in touch longer. And not to mention, they would probably come back to this restaurant again. And maybe, hopefully things would progress forward. Dean excused himself as he had to get back to the kitchen and Sam saw his friend come and he introduced the boys to his friend. Guys this is Adam Ackels. He will be more than happy to help you. Enjoy and if you have any questions for us just come on in the kitchen. I will let the others know you have permission to come back there. And with that Sam left


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter...I do not own anything Supernatural. I only claim my mind as my own...even that is iffy at best. I hope you all like this story and please comment. Let me know what you think. Something was driving me to these four and taking them out of the supernatural element and so I came up with this. **

Dean and Sam were back to being busy. The customers had all but gone. It was time to close shop and the brothers were putting things away and cleaning up for the next day. Dean always handled the kitchen while Sam managed the front with a few other employees. Sam had noticed that Cass and Gabriel were still there and if he was not mistaken Gabriel had smiled and winked at him. Sam felt his blood rush to thru his body as his mind tried to wrap around the fact, that he found this man interesting, hitting on him. Sam had never been one to get a lot of attention. And so this was all new to him. Sam walked over to the two men to see if they needed anything. Gabriel spoke up "Yeah, we wanted to know if you guys are open for lunch?"

Sam smiled and said "No. Sorry. But if you like I could recommend some nice places to go and eat. Gabriel looked at Sam and said "How about you and your brother join us for lunch tomorrow. There is a nice cozy restaurant at the St. Regis where we are staying." Sam raised his eyebrows at Gabe...he like that, calling him Gabe, and with a hesitant nod he agreed. He said he would like to talk to his brother first, make sure he didn't have any plans for Saturday morning. Sam left them and walked casually into the kitchen and then ran to his brother.

He grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen and out the back door towards their car. And while trying to catch his breath, he told Dean the conversation he had just had with the two brothers he and his brother were interested in. Dean almost lost his footing and gaped at Sam thinking Sam must have been joking. After it all sank in, Dean smiled, his wicked smile, and wiggled his eyebrows at his brother and started nodding profusely a yes to the invite.

Sam went back inside and walked up to the Nobel brothers as casually as he had walked away, not giving a hint of the surge of excitement, and agreed to meet the brothers at the St. Regis lobby at around 12. Gabriel and Castiel stood up and Castiel finally spoke up "Sam, it was a pleasure to meet you and your brother. I for one am looking forward to our lunch tomorrow." Sam nodded in agreement and walked the brothers out and then locked the doors.

Dean watched all this unfold from the back and had a grin from ear to ear. Dean then came out from back and walked up to Sam and said "Damn, that Castiel has one sexy voice. Just imagine that voice during sex is enough to make me come fast!" Sam scrounged his face and said "TMI bro. What you and he do in your free time is not something I want to picture in my head. So lets just get out of here fast. Heaven knows you need your beauty sleep." Dean agreed and they left in their respective cars after making sure everything was safe and locked up.

Sam turned towards their home followed closely by Dean in his car. They pulled into their private garages and walked into the home they shared. Dean had the master bedroom on the top floor and Sam had the one downstairs. They had two other bedrooms, One was turned into an office that both the brothers shared and the last bedroom was turned into their own private gym. All the equipment needed to give the brothers rock hard abs and muscles in all the right places.

They woke up the next day at the same time. It had become a routine for them. Wake up at 6, go and do an extreme work out, while helping each other, then downstairs for coffee, then shower in their own private baths. Then they would meet up again for a simple breakfast and leave for work together. But on weekends instead of heading off to work, they would use that time to do laundry or do some much needed grocery shopping or clean the house or work on their yard. But today neither of them was looking for work.

They were too busy in their own rooms going thru their wardrobe looking for the right pants and shirts to wear to their dates. Sam was in his closet when he heard his brother knock on his door and walked right in before he had a chance to answer. They were in tuned with each other. If Sam had a date in his room, He would have put a home made DND (DO NOT DISTURB) sign on the outside handle of his door. So Dean knew he was safe to walk right in. Sam did the same with Dean and his room. After all they were brothers and they were close and always relied on each other.

Their dad had always instilled the importance of family and that is how they grew up. They had never argued about personal space. They stayed close and gave each space without having to be asked or to told to do so. Dean walked into the closet and showed his dark jeans with a aqua green polo tee and asked if Sam had approved. Sam rolled his eyes and showed Dean how he had pulled something very similar to wear as well.

"Sammy, I am older so I get to wear this, you go and find something else."

"Why do I have to be the one to change my outfit, you go change."

"You are going to change because your handsome brother would look hot in this and besides I am here to help you find something else." Dean walked past Sam and started to look at all his clothes.

Dean pulled out a pair of Khaki pants and started his mission to look for a shirt to match Sam's eyes. Sam had beautiful light blue eyes with a hint of green/hazel in the mix. Dean had green eyes.

Then Dean saw it, a Pale blue button down shirt that he knew Sam would look really good in. He handed his pick to his brother and smiled when he saw his brother light up with approval. Dean made sure to mention to Sam "This shirt is going to bring out the blue in your eyes. You, my dear brother, are going to be irresistible. Then Dean went back to his room to change, and Sam continued his routine to look good for his date.

They both came into the kitchen around the same time and looked each other over. First Dean walked around Sam examining him and whistled and then it was Sam's turn to do the same. They both smiled and then Sam licked his tongue with his finger and got rid of something from near Dean's eye. Dean winked at him and said "next time save it for Cass to do it." Sam smiled and said "Oh, so now it's Cass, Huh?" Dean blushed a little before his eyes dropped at his watch on his hand and looked at Sam who got the message...It was time to go.

When they got to the St. Regis, Dean and Sam couldn't believe the place. It looked so rich and luxurious. Dean even wondered who the hell were they having lunch with. Dean wondered if he had done the right thing. At Sam's insistence he had asked his Asst. Head Chef to cover for them tonight. Sam and Dean wanted to have some free time with the Nobel brothers if it was required. And if things didn't work out, well Dean could always go back to his work and take over being the boss again. Just as Dean was going to mention his apprehension, the Nobel brothers walked up to them and greeted them. Gabriel was the first to speak "Sam, I thought we could dine alone and let these two have their own personal space away from us." Sam smiled at Gabriel and turned to Dean and waved and said "See you guys later. Behave now Dean." And before Dean could prevent the separation, Gabriel and Sam were long gone. Dean turned towards Castiel and smiled.

Castiel looked about as nervous as Dean felt. So Dean decided to take the upper hand. He asked Castiel if he wanted to go for a drive and grab something along the way. Castiel's face lit up and he was all set to go. So Dean led the way back to the valet. I bet those guys loved the idea of going to pick up the car they probably just now parked. But Dean and Castiel were too much in their own thinking mode to care. When the car came, Castiel and Dean took their seats and Dean drove out of the St. Regis parking and into the two lane highway.

Dean then turned towards Castiel and asked "do you like the beach?" And Castiel answered in a simple sentence "Where ever you go is fine, I'm sure. I trust you Dean." Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel and decided to drive to the beach. Upon arriving, Dean guided Castiel towards the small cafe that was set up for patrons who liked to eat closer to the beach. The kitchen was located a little further away near the road, but the food was made to order and delivered by a golf cart to the cafe and then to the patrons. Castiel liked it there.

"Dean, this place is beautiful. I love how they have set up a small cafe out here. "Dean then explained how the restaurant works. And Castiel was intrigued. After they got their table, Dean pulled his chair closer to Castiel's and that made the other man blush a little. Dean and Castiel ordered some white wine and sat there trying not to ogle at each other.

"Cass, where are you and your brother originally from?"

"We are from Houston, Texas. We still have family there. But Gabriel and I don't keep up with them."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to bring up some bad memories."

"It's ok. I mean, I still talk to my mom every once in a while, but my dad does not want to see us or talk to us because he thinks that being gay is going against the Lord. And because Gabriel was the first to come out and then me, by two years, dad think Gabe corrupted me. So now Gabe and I take care of each other and that is fine with us. My mom only speaks to us as long as we don't mention where we are or who we are with. She liked to live in denial."

For some strange reason, Dean felt the urge to take a hold of Cass's hand and offer understanding. Cass looked at the joined hands and smiled. When Dean realized what he was doing, he tried to free his hand and apologize. But Cass held on to him tighter and said "Thank you for this. I really like it. Your hand in mine gives me the feeling like I am not alone. I hope you understand that. Dean just smiled and kept his hand joined with Cass's.

After the lunch they decided to go for a walk. Dean felt Cass so close to him and he even felt their hands touch. Dean couldn't control his feelings and so he took Cass's hand in his and intertwined their fingers and smiled when Cass looked at him. They both smiled at each other and continued walking. Dean couldn't believe how natural it felt with Cass. He felt like they were dating for years and years. Everything felt so good and perfect. He sent a silent prayer upstairs asking to please not let this feeling end or have Cass disappear from his life.

Suddenly Dean felt Cass stop walking and tug at him. Dean turned to see Cass pulling him closer to him and Dean obeyed. Cass took his other hand and put it on Dean's face and cradled it. He then pulled Dean into a soft kiss. No tongue or open mouthed. Just a sweet soft kiss. Dean felt like he was struck by lightning. Never had he felt so much surge of electricity going thru him. Dean smiled at Cass after the kiss broke. He said "that was something. I've never been swept off of my feet before. And I like it."

Saying that this time Dean leaned in and kissed Cass. This time it was open mouthed and more intense. Not lust. Not hungry. Just a opened mouthed kiss. They stayed there looking at each other and then decided to head back to their brothers.

But this time they walked hand in hand, and a smile on their faces. Just before Dean entered the car, he looked over at Cass and winked. This caused the other man to blush. And Dean decided he liked that look and he was going to make sure, if they were to ever become an item, it would be his mission to make Cass blush at least a few times daily.


	3. Chapter 3

After Gabriel and Sam left Dean and Castiel in the lobby, Gabe led Sam to the little cafe like restaurant at the St. Regis. They asked for a booth and were led to a quite corner. Perfect, thought Gabe. He wanted Sam. And he wanted him bad. There was something about Sam that made Gabe's toes curl. The way his hair fell over his eyes, the way his blue eyes, speckles of green,looked when he looked at him, when he smiled a certain way and those dimples formed on his cheeks at certain words that were uttered. If Gabe didn't know any better, he could have sworn he would be able to come in his pants by just looking at this hot and sexy man sitting next to him.

Yes, sitting next to him. Gabe didn't sit across from him. He could not stand to be separated from Sam even for a few minutes. Gabe had never felt like this with anyone. There was something about Sam and Dean. Gabe knew Castiel was not the talking type, but he also knew Castiel had it bad for Dean like Gabe had it for Sam. Weird how sometimes you can just look at someone and feel like you belong. Or that they are just meant for you. Gabe knew he wanted something long term with Sam, and hoped it was just as bad a need from Sam as well.

After the waitress had taken their drink orders, she left. Instead of looking at the menu, Gabe put his hand on Sam's thigh and squeezed. This got a nice reaction from Sam. He almost jumped and grabbed Gabe's hand and said "easy there, Tiger." Gabe turned to Sam and smiled and winked and spoke "If I like something I go for it. I don't believe in wasting time." Sam felt like he was floating on air. This man, who he had just met the night before, was doing things to him and his body. Sam could not believe how much he actually wanted Gabe and wanted him bad...

After their lunch was over, they were walking towards the elevators when it suddenly hit Sam. He turned towards Gabe and asked "where are we going?" Gabe took Sam's hand and answered "Like I said, if I like something I go for it. I don't waste time." When the elevator came, Gabe led Sam inside and waited for the door to close before he moved towards Sam.

Sam watched as Gabe came closer and felt his breath hitch with anticipation. He wanted this as much as Gabe, but he was a little hesitant at all this going so fast. Gabe neared Sam and put his hand on the back of Sam's neck and pulled him closer. And when Sam was close enough, he reached towards Sam's lips and gently brushed his lips with his. Sam put his arms around Gabe's waist, not only to steady himself, but to also bring Gabe be closer to him. The kiss started of soft and sweet. Sam wanted to take it a little deeper. But just as soon as he was about to, they heard the ding of the elevator announcing their floor had arrived. Gabe took Sam by the hand and led him towards his suite.

Once they were inside, Gabe made sure to put the DND sign outside and then lock the door. He then turned towards Sam and walked up to the tall man and with gentle hands he caressed Sam's face as if ask if this was ok. Sam got the message and put his hand on Gabe's waist and pulled him toward him and leaned in for a kiss. Gabe responded with so much passion that it made Sam moan into the kiss. Their tongues played with each other. Their hands explored each other. Gabe broke the kiss more for breath than anything else.

Gabe led Sam into the bedroom where Sam was shocked to see a huge suite with a king size bed in the middle with furniture that Sam had only thought belonged in mansions. He wondered just who Gabe was and how he could afford all this. Gabe and Sam walked to the bed and sat there. Sam then took Gabe's hand and brought them to his lips and kissed it. Gabe pulled his hand along with Sam's hand making them fall on the bed next to each other. Gabe was lying on his back with Sam next to him.

Sam moved his hand free from Gabe and started to explore Gabe's body. His movement was slow and barely touching Gabe. Sam had read somewhere that true passion was in feeling each others body before getting it on physically. Sam had thought that was so much crap. And yet here he was doing it to Gabe and he found it was actually making sense. Sam sat up on the bed and guided Gabe to sit as well. Sam then helped Gabe take off his shirt and toss it aside. He did the same with his shirt as well. Then Sam ran his fingers along the jaw of Gabe's face, then he trailed his fingers towards Gabe's neck, where he drew circles. Next stop was Gabe's chest. Gabe and Sam never broke eye contact.

Gabe liked how Sam was turning their afternoon from sex to love making and so he also without breaking eye contact, started to caress Sam's body with light touches over his face and jaw. When Sam smiled at him, Gabe couldn't help but lean in to kiss his dimple. Sam closed his eyes and let his face be showered with kisses. Gabe kissed Sam's dimple then he kissed the corner of Sam's mouth and then his lips were on Sam's lips. They just touched their lips to each other.

Sam had never felt so much deep want for anyone before. He wanted to make sure their love making was something that would be remembered by both for a long time to come. And Sam also hoped it would not be their last meeting. Sam opened his mouth to increase the depth of the kiss. But they both still kept it simple without any tongue or anything. Sam then moved his hand down further Gabe's body earning him a moan from Gabe. Gabe gasped when he felt Sam's hand touch his cock that was growing hard real fast.

"Dammit Sam, you are going to drive me crazy with all these movements." Came a gasped response from Gabe. Sam smiled and replied "I hope so. I want to hear you scream my name over and over again. I want to scream your name. Gabe, no one has ever made me feel like you do." With that said their tongues collided into a passionate kiss that was not to be broken by anyone or anything. They were all over each other.

Sam pushed Gabe on to the bed and got half way of top of him and started to explore Gabe's body again. He went down towards the waistline of Gabe's pants and made little circles just inside the waistline. This made Gabe push his hips up begging for more contact then he was receiving. Sam responded by unbuttoning his pants and with one swift move removed his pants and the boxers along with it.

Gabe had his right arm under Sam and his other arm around Sam's neck. He then ran his fingers thru Sam's hair and grabbed it and pulled Sam closer. As if that was even possible, but tried he did. Sam then put his hand around Gabe's erect cock and started to run up and down the whole shaft. A very slow and sensuous move that made Gabe groan and moan and make other sounds that were not of this world. Sam growled into Gabe's mouth with happiness. The fact that he could make Gabe make these sounds was music to his ears.

Sam left Gabe's mouth to trail kisses along Gabe's whole body. He started with Gabe's neck and moved onto his chest where he played with each nipple till they were as erect as his cock. Then he moved down to his stomach and kissed his belly button and then kissed the inner thighs of Gabe's. This made Gabe moan and gasp "Sam...please...stop teasing...oh god...you are such a tease! Sam smiled and took the entire length of Gabe into his mouth and it felt so damn good and right. Gabe bucked his hips, but to his surprise Sam did not gag. In fact, Sam deep throated Gabe and his entire length. This made Gabe grab Sam's hair tighter.

Sam started to bob his head and gave Gabe a blow job that Gabe wondered if he would survive. Sam would bob and then stop and lick the entire shaft like it was an ice cream cone that was melting too fast. Sam then would just lick the slit on Gabe's cock and make Gabe shudder under him. Sam went back to bobbing his head on Gabe's shaft. Gabe felt himself coming loose and shouted as such.

O god Sam...I...can't...hold...it...any...more. I'm...gonna...come...dammit...fuck...o...god...fuc k...this...is...too...good...shit.

...SAMMY...SAMMY...and with that Gabe had his orgasm or what he thought was his last breath on earth. And to top it all off, Sam continued to lick away all his cum and swallow it. This made Gabe even more hot for Sam. Sam continued till the over sensitive skin was too much to bear for Gabe. He was sated beyond reason and beyond this world. He turned towards Sam who was smiling at him and said "you aren't some kind of a sex expert or sex God are you? That was the best...and I mean the best...orgasm I have ever...EVER...had!" Sam just grinned and winced as his cock was still hard and about to explode.

Gabe saw this and said lets take care of that big boy...shall we? And with that he flipped their positions where Gabe was on top and Sam was on the bottom. Gabe straddled Sam and started to kiss his lips and rock his bottom to Sam's shaft. Gabe then slowly made his way down Sam's jaw and his neck. He stayed at Sam's neck and then he slowly lifted himself and looked at Sammy and said get ready, you are about to be given a ride of your life. And with that Gabe took hold of Sam's shaft and pushed it inside him. That made Sam say "holy fuck...Gabe...that is so hot. Shit. You are too fucking hot."

And with that Gabe let go of Sam and started to ride him like he was on the rodeo. Sam could not believe the feelings he was experiencing with this. He knew Gabe was crazy...but to have Gabe yell, HEE HAW...while riding him was too funny and yet it felt so damn hot and good. Sam thought he was going to loose all senses when Gabe twisted his body to better accommodate Sam's huge shaft and that took Sam to a whole new level of euphoria. Gabe put his hand on the back of his ass to take a hold of Sam's balls and played with them gently. He knew he was working it right when he saw the pleasure that was coming from Sam's moans. Gabe rode Sam like there was no tomorrow. And when Sam felt like he was about to come...Sam grabbed Gabe's hips and started to help in rocking their bodies twice as fast. And within a few minutes of that Sam came and he came hard and long...his orgasm lasted a long time and then he had after shocks where Gabe just kissed him and stayed there till he knew it was over for Sam. He then gently pulled himself off Sam and lied down next to him and put his head on Sam's chest. He could hear how fast Sam's heart was beating. And he felt proud and happy that he could give Sam such a large amount of pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Castiel had just come back from their afternoon out. Dean handed his car keys to the valet with a stern warning to be extra careful with his "baby". Then Dean came around to where Cass was and took his hand and intertwined their fingers. And they walked into the lobby of the St. Regis. Some of the patrons looked their way and scowled, but a lot of them paid no attention. Not that either Dean or Castiel cared. Dean looked at Cass and asked what he wanted to do, and Cass said "lets go to my room. I think Sam and Gabriel should be there. Besides it is after two and the restaurants are closed so they would be there." Dean nodded and allowed Cass to lead him to the elevators. Once inside the elevator, Dean tugged at Cass's hand and made the other man slam into him. Dean lowered his to lips to Cass's and just gave him a soft kiss. Then Dean looked at him and said "I had a great time. I am so glad I met you. And now that you are moving here, maybe we can see each other again?" Dean held his breath for the coming answer.

"Dean, I wouldn't want to see anyone else. You are it mister. I really like you. And to tell you the truth, I have never felt this way about anyone before...at least not after a first meeting."

"I am glad to hear it. Because the feeling is mutual. You are really something...special, Cass. I am so happy that you want us to be exclusive." Dean was absently caressing Cass's jaw with his finger. Cass and Dean were so lost into each other that neither men realized they had reached their floor. That is until they heard someone clear their throat to get their attention. They quickly separated and looked embarrassed. They apologized and left the elevators and walked to the room arm in arm. When they got there, the DND sign was gone. They were none the wiser of what had happened in the room earlier.

When they entered, Sam and Gabe were sitting on the couch of the massive suite watching something on TV. Gabe was ordering room service for four. Dean cocked his eyebrow at Sam and when Sam looked away, Dean's eyes flew open and he almost yelled it but Sam ran to Dean and put his hand over his brothers mouth and gave a threatening look of "if you say anything, I will kill you." Dean smirked...his brother had sex. You go Sammy...In his mind he was doing a dance for his brother. And all Sammy could do was nod sideways and smile at Dean's demeanor. He knew what was going thru that sick mind of Dean's...

Gabe hung up and said "Sam and I were starving, and we knew you guys would be back soon so I ordered some snacks and some drinks." On seeing Dean wince at the drink word, Gabe said "and don't worry, Sam told me you like beer and they have your brand. Happy?" Dean smiled and looked at Cass. He went closer to Cass and put his arm around Cass's waist. He then led them to the other couch in the room.

Dean sat down and made sure that Cass sat very close to him and they had physical contact. Sam knew that Dean was just as smitten with Cass as he was with Gabe. Sam and Dean looked at each other and mentally high fived each other. The smile they gave said it all. Dean leaned back and made sure his hand stayed behind Cass's lower back caressing softly. The contact was not visible, but was felt by Cass. While Gabe and Cass were catching up with their own chatter, Dean's phone rang and he excused himself and left the room. He came back in five minutes and looked shocked.

Sam got up and went to Dean who was not looking so good. Sam kept asking Dean to speak up and say whats wrong, but Dean could not form words. He felt his whole existence slip out. He finally stood straight and looked at the Nobel brothers and said "I've got to go, my restaurant is on fire. Amelia, the hostess called and said it looked really bad." Sam took hold of Dean and led him out. The Nobel brothers followed. They would not leave the Winchester's brothers side...not after today.

Dean, Sam, Gabe and Cass arrived to the street where Dean's restaurant was. The whole street was blocked off. There were people everywhere. They could not see the extent of the damage. They made their way thru the people. Pushing and shoving their way to see what was left of Dean's dream. And when they arrived, the sight was not good. It looked like the whole building was burned to the ground. There was nothing left. Dean went to one of the firefighters and told them who he was. They led him to another person. The fire chief.

When Dean got there he realized Cass was right next to him. But at that time he didn't care. His life's work, his dream, his hard work was now in a pile of nothing. That was what Dean had left...nothing. Dean was listening to the fire fighter speak and tell him things, but he could not hear. He felt the earth move under his feet and then he felt himself being held by the warmth of Cass's body. He could smell Cass. He could feel Cass. He knew Cass was trying to talk to him, but he didn't want to hear. And then he closed his eyes.

When he came to, he was lying on the ambulance stretcher. Still near his restaurant. It was getting dark. Cass was sitting next to him holding his hand. He was looking at something outside. And when Dean followed his gaze, he saw Sam talking to the fire chief. Sam nodded and asked a few questions. He saw Gabe ask a few questions as well. Then the investigator showed them something that made the color disappear out of Gabe's face. He held Sam near to him. It looked like Sam was about to loose his footing. Then he looked at Cass who was now looking at him. Cass smiled at Dean. The smile didn't reach his eyes, but the physical contact they had, Dean knew he could count on Cass for support. His oxygen mask was preventing him from asking anything. For fear of losing consciousness, he left the mask on.

Then he heard Sam and Gabe come to him. Sam was the first to speak "Dean. how are you, buddy? Feeling better. You scared the shit out of me, back there."

"I'm fine. What is going on Sammy? What happened to my restaurant?"

"I don't know. The fire chief said that it was intentionally set. They found some gasoline canisters and a lot of other evidence to prove that. Dean, I think they may think we had something to do with this. They are launching a full investigation."

Gabe spoke up "that is a fucking load of shit. There is no way you would have set it up. We are your witnesses. I mean we were with you the whole time and we will speak up. Don't you worry about a thing Dean, we are here for you guys. And our name says it all...Nobel...which we are. To the end. We will make sure to find out who did this and make them pay."

Cass looked at Gabe and Sam and asked for a little alone time with Dean. They agreed and left. Cass moved towards Dean's face and kissed his forehead and looked at him in his eyes and spoke "Dean, I am not leaving you. Do you hear me. We will figure all this out together. If there is one thing that Gabe is serious about is when he said we will find this person. Gabe is relentless. Once he has given his heart or his word, there is no turning back.

"Cass, thank god you are here, man. If I had to do this alone, I don't think I could."

"Why don't you and Sam come stay with us at our suite for as long as you feel you need to. We have our own bedrooms and it has a bed big enough for us. I would love to share my bed with you...that is if you want to." And with that they both smiled to each other at the possibility of something more to come. Cass kissed Dean again on his forehead before returning to his original seat.

Dean smiled at Cass and said "I would love to, as long as Sammy is ok with it." Cass nodded and left Dean to go and talk to Sam. He saw Sam looking at Gabe who gave him a naughty smirk and nodded yes. Well, that was easier then he thought.

They all went back to the St. Regis. At the suite, Gabe, who had earlier cancelled their snacks before leaving, ordered them a full 5 course meal. Rom service is the best idea, thought Dean. He really didn't want to leave the room. The pair of Sam and Gabe ate at the dinning area close to the balcony, and Cass and Dean ate at the coffee table. Dean was not wanting to get up and move. Cass was gently caressing Dean's back and making him eat like you would do to a child.

Sam saw the scene and remembered how Dean used to feed him when he used to be mad about something and was too stubborn to eat. Dean would sit next to him and run his hand over Sam's head and coarse him into eating with promises of something or the other. Sam felt his eyes sting. He felt horrible for his brother. Why did this have to happen to Dean. He was always so giving and caring. He gave up his childhood to care for Sam. Their father worked hard to put food on the table and so Dean was left with being his father figure. Seeing Dean this way was killing him. The tears came. And they came full force.

Gabe watched the reaction of Sam's face. He could tell how much Dean meant to Sam. And seeing Dean this way was killing Sam. Gabe knew something he did not want Sam to know about. Not yet at least. Not until he could verify the facts. When he saw the canister at the scene, he knew that his family had something to do with this. They were always trying to sabotage Cass's and his happiness. Just because they loved men, their family made it their life mission to see Gabe and Cass miserable. He had to let Cass know. But it had to be done without the other two men finding out.

Cass was watching Dean and was getting worried. He saw the look at Gabe had when talking to that fire chief and knew that it was their family's involvement that ended Dean's dream. This was not the first time that their family had taken such actions against the men they dated. And when those men found out, they ran and never looked back. He hoped to god Dean would stay. He wanted to tell Dean the truth, but at the same time was afraid, of loosing him. Funny, thought Cass, it would take him months to even try and give one small peck to other men he had dated...but not Dean, he had wanted to make love to Dean at their first kiss. There was something special about Dean. And Cass knew he had hit his jackpot when they kissed. Now he had to make sure he would not loose him and everything else along with it.

His family was formidable. But to protect the ones he loved, he was not a wallflower. He knew how to fight the good fight. And he could be shrewd and ruthless. He just preferred to not be that way. But he knew Gabe was already there. His brother was more ruthless then him. Cass would think of the consequences. Not Gabe. He would protect the ones he loved with his life, if needed. And Sam was lucky to have Gabe care so much for him. Cass knew even if by default, Dean begin Sam's brother, Gabe would turn everything and everyone upside down to get to the bottom of all this mess. Crazy how this day had started with so much promise and to have it end this tragically.

The brothers decided to take their respective 'dates' to get a good nights sleep. Gabe and Sam went in Gabe's room and Cass was still waiting for Dean to eat something. Dean had not eaten since the beach. Cass was worried. He decided to not push and asked Dean if he wanted to lie down. Dean finally came out of his trance and agreed.

He started walking and Cass had to maneuver him to his room. Dean was just absently walking round and round. When they got to the bedroom, Cass helped Dean get out of his clothes and put him to bed. Cass followed and lost his clothing and snuggled upto Dean. He took Dean in his arms and waited till Dean responded. And when Dean put his head on Cass's shoulder and his arms around the middle of Cass, he knew Dean would be ok with being this close.

Dean finally felt like there was something good about today. He looked up at Cass and smiled and said "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here Cass. I don't think I could have been able to operate." He then leaned towards Cass and kissed Cass till he heard Cass moan. Dean and Cass broke the kiss.

"Dean, if you are not in the mood it is ok. I can wait. I would rather be here like this with you, then make love to you when your mind is a thousand miles away." Dean nodded and kissed Cass again and said "thanks Cass. I do need to just be held and hold on to you tonight. I would love to make love to you, but some other night would be a better idea." Cass nodded and kissed Dean on his eyelid and pulled his head towards his chest and caressed his back till he fell asleep. And hearing the soft sound of Dean's snore, Cass also fell asleep. They all had a long day tomorrow.

In Gabe's room. Sam and Cass had changed and were in the bed snuggled together. Gabe was holding Sam to him like his life depended on it. Gabe knew their love making was special, and he would love to take Sam and do it all over again. But right now he had things on his mind. There was a plan formulating. There were calls to be made. He had people to see. But first he had to make sure Sam got a good night sleep. There was something so special about these brothers that made his heart flutter.

And Gabe's was not one to fall so easily. And damn if he could help it, but sam had gotten under his skin. Gabe would make sure this was for keeps. And there would be no turning back. He would damn well protect Sam and his brother. He knew just what he had to do. But it would have to wait till Monday. Sam would be at work and he would have some time on his hands to make the calls and see some of the people that would be able to answer his questions.

Gabe was pissed. And if one thing Gabe knew, no one...and I mean no one...messes with Gabe or Cass and the people they love. And Sam and Dean were on that list as of today!


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Gabe woke before Sam. They were tangled with each other. Gabe never felt small or short in front of his tall lover, but when you try to untangle those huge muscular limbs, oh yeah, he felt short. He admired Sam's muscular body. Sam had muscles in all the right places. Gabe liked every inch of Sam's body. The tones abs, the biceps and triceps, his hard ass to which you could bounce a quarter on, and of course his favorite, Sam's cock. It was huge in size. Compared to others he has had over the years. Sam could find his sweet spot with only one thrust.

Gabe needed to think of something else or he would have to take Sam here and now. And there were other matters to tend to. He kissed Sam on the lips, against his better judgement. But they looked so inviting. When Sam stirred, he spoke with barely a whisper "sshh, go back to sleep. I am going to use the facilities. Be back soon, lover."

"You better be back soon, need to feel you next to me, Gabe. I am getting addicted to your naked body being next to mine." And with a groan for having to leave he pecked Sam on the cheek and left Sam with a smile on his face, grabbing his cell phone in the process. He pulled his sweats up. He then went out of the room as slowly as possible. He shut the door to the bedroom and turned around to head to the sitting area. He saw Cass was already awake. He went directly to Cass and Cass said he had spoken to their sister Anna, and she confirmed that their father was involved.

That was the last straw. Their father had sabotaged their previous loves with blackmail, threats, and any other means possible. But to actually destroy someones life was a new low for him. Their father the mighty and powerful Ross Novak, he was called the future of Texas. He had power, money, status and also a few good people in his pockets...all of whom were in the right places. To use when needed. And apparently, they were called in for some favors.

What the big and mighty Ross Novak did not know, was Cass and Gabe were not wallflowers. They had their own connections and their own way of handling their father and his damned fucking status. Fuck that man. If he wanted to enter politics, that was his problem. Not theirs. They had even changed their last name to get as far away from him as possible. But that man was relentless. And he found them regardless of where they were and who they were with.

In two short days he found them here and found out about Dean and Sam and had already started the torture on their lovers. But this time it was going to be different. All the times they had "put up" with their father. Before it wasn't worth the effort. But it was time to stop. Because in the Winchester brothers, the Nobel brothers had found something so special and so pure. And Gabe and Cass knew they were for keeps. And damn it all to hell, but the Nobel brothers were falling for the Winchester brothers hard and fast. And that was something either of the Nobel brothers had ever experienced.

Dean woke up half hour after Cass left the bed. Dean had to take a minute to get his ball bearings together. Then it hit him. Yesterday, the date, Cass and his sweet lips, Dean smiled, then Dean remembered his restaurant. And the sadness filled him up again. He needed to vent. But Dean was not one to cry. He needed to hit something, someone...He needed an outlet. Dammit, fuck his restaurant was all fucked up like his future. He wondered if he would ever be able to rebuild it. The insurance would not pay till the authorities finished their investigation. And then the fucking insurance would start their own investigation if they smelled something fishy...For Dean the only thing fishy about the insurance companies were their policies and their agents!

Dean called for Cass, who came soon after from outside the room. Dean watched as Cass walked up to the bed and sat next to him hip to hip and placed his one hand on the other side of Dean's body. And with his free hand Cass caressed Dean's face and used his thumb to outline Dean's lips in a slow sensual manner. Dean was lost in Cass completely. For a moment he forgot his pain and just felt Cass and his groin getting harder. As if the morning hard on was not enough. Cass leaned into Dean and kissed him gently on the lips. And that was all it took for Dean to let go of his control.

He put his hand behind Cass's neck and pulled him closer, and into a deeper kiss. Both men were now primed for more and didn't seem to be able to get enough of the other man. Dean broke the kiss and looked at Cass's lust filled eyes and then his swollen lips and whispered for Cass's ears only, "I want you Cass. I need you. Please, make love to me."

"Fuck Dean, I want you just as bad. Damn you are so fucking hot." And with that said, they went back to kissing, by this time Dean had pulled Cass on top of him and wrapped his legs around Cass's knees. Dean grabbed Cass's ass and squeezed them. Pulling him closer and making their shafts crush each others. Both of them let out a moan and Dean then moved his hands up and down Cass's back. Cass sat up and straddled Dean, and they looked at each other while their hands continued to explore each other. Their eyes taking in the sight in front of them and feeling each others erection rubbing together.

Neither of them spoke during the love making. They just moaned and groaned into each other. The only words that were spoken were each others name. Dean palmed Cass's face and kissed it for a long time, before moving to Cass's neck. Cass threw his head back to give Dean more places to mark him. Dean then rolled over so Cass was under him and he was on top. He then proceeded to kiss Cass from his neck to his chest. Dean took time with each nipple. Even after they had perked up, he continued his torture of licking and suckling. Cass was holding Dean's head with both hands while moaning his name over and over again.

Dean then moved eagerly to Cass's thighs. His eyes went a little wide seeing that the man was well endowed. Dean was not "small" in that department by any means. But his previous lovers did not "meet" his expectations. And Dean could see Cass was exactly what he had always wanted and needed. And damn it made him more hot for the man. Dean then took hold of Cass's erection and started his slow torture of licking along the crease, then slowly he made his way to the head of the cock.

Dean put his tongue inside the slit on top and this move made Cass bellow and whine and moan in ecstasy. Dean then took the whole shaft and put it in his mouth. Dean had never had to worry about gagging before. But this time he knew that with Cass's size, it may be a problem. But Dean was proud, he could deep throat and not gag. He mentally gave himself a pat in the back. While he continued to bob his head and suck on his partner. Cass pulled Dean up towards him against his better judgement. He knew Dean needed this more than he needed it. It was time to give Dean something to look forward to.

"Dean, I just need to feel you inside me. Please. Now. Dammit Dean, you are going to make me cum by just looking at your hotness."

"Cass, want you, need you. Being inside you...holy fuck...got lube?"

"Side table. your side."

Dean took the lube out and squeezed some on his hand and made sure his shaft was also lubed. Dean got back to kissing Cass. He could taste every inch of Cass's mouth. His tongue tangled with Cass's. Their teeth clang with each others. Their groin was getting so hard it was almost painful. Then Dean started to finger Cass. He put his one finger in there and then quickly added another. Cass had obviously had previous partners, he was not that much in pain.

Then Dean positioned himself and thrust into Cass. Cass yelped a little and then calmed down. Dean look apologetically and with the nod of Cass's head he started to thrust himself into Cass. Cass wrapped his legs around Dean and let himself go completely. He was in heaven. Dean had moves that made him continue to moan his name over and over again.

Dean was now thrusting while groaning. He saw Cass's hard on and how painful it looked. He took it in his hand, thankful for the lube already there, and started to move his hands in unison with his thrusts. This brought Cass to a whole new level of ecstasy. And when Dean found Cass's sweet spot, Cass threw his head back and could only moan "right there, Dean. That is it."

Dean continued to thrust into Cass and make sure he hit that sweet spot every time. He felt Cass's balls tighten and knew Cass was about to cum. The look Cass had just before coming, made Dean more hot for him and his thrusts increased. More harder and faster. Skin slamming into skin, moan against moan, thrust of hand with thrust of hips...And Cass came. his cum was all over his chest and actually flew over him and landed behind him on the headboard. Seeing this and the constricting of Cass's ass made Dean come and fill up Cass till he was overflowing and some cum leaked out of his ass.

After being spent, Dean leaned into Cass and kissed his chest and licked some of the cum of his body. Then he went to Cass's mouth and kissed him again. Dean stayed there till his cock went so nimble that it popped out by itself. Dean then moved beside Cass and took him into his arms. Cass was over the moon with the feeling of content. There was nothing more beautiful than making love to the man next to him. But Cass knew there was work to be done and he snapped back to reality of the situation on their hands.

"Dean, I love how well we fit together. It is like this is how it is meant to be. I like to be in your arms, and I wish to stay like this forever. But babe, we got to get going, there is some work to do and Gabe and I...well...we...kind of...want to talk to you and Sam." Dean looked at Cass with trouble in his eyes, but didn't think much of it. He knew he had to deal with what had happened to his life and he felt that was what Cass needed to talk to him about.

Cass and Dean got dressed and went outside where Gabe had already ordered their breakfast. The other two men joined them. Sam looked at Dean and thought his brother looked sad and yet content. Well wonders never cease to amaze him...his brother was content...damn Cass knew how to untie the knots in Dean. Good for him. Sam was happy that if nothing else Dean had Cass to lean on.

When Sam and Dean were seated and had at least one cup of coffee, Cass nodded to Gabe, who in turn started to talk as if having a casual conversation. He started with...

"You know what, Cass and I are very lucky to have met you two. We thought it was time we got to know each other..."Sam and Dean looked at each other and then respective partners with wrinkled brows and almost spoke simultaneously.

"You see, Cass and I are actually...well our actual name isn't Noble. It's Gabriel and Castiel Novak. We are the sons of Ross Novak the billionaire from Texas. We grew up with our parents and another brother and sister. I was the first one to come out to my family as gay. They in turn threw me out of their life and sent me away with a part of my inheritance to be never heard from again. I kept in touch with Castiel and Uriel our other brother. Our sister Anna was a little younger and she wasn't exactly close to me at that point."

"Cass and I were closer then anyone else. Since we are closer in age. Uriel is the oldest and then me and then Cass and finally our sister who is quite young. I always knew I was gay and I never felt the need to hide it. But Cass here did hide it, after he admitted it to himself of his own sexuality, he started an affair with someone. He should have known better. Our mother found him with the personal assistant of hers. She threw a fit and over a course of a few months when she found out Cass and I still in touch, she accused me of "corrupting" him."

"Well, to make a long story even longer, she threw him out as well and so here we are living together and taking care of each other and living off of our inheritance. But our dad could not ignore the fact that two of his boys were gay. And so he used everything in his power to sabotage our life and the life of our lovers. He used to blackmail some of them...some he would torture...and still others he would buy off. Cass and I never thought that our father would go to such extremes."

"And that leads me to today. Dean I am so so sorry, it was our father who had your restaurant burnt down. He wanted to send a message to Cass and I that he was still in control of our life. He did this." At seeing Dean seething, he tried to continue, but Dean put his hand up and got up and walked up to Cass. His anger boiling over.

"So what? You thought some sex in the morning and you would have me eating out of the palm of your hands? Did you think that if we had sex and some sweet talking I would let you continue to be a part of my life. For crying out loud, your father destroyed my life and future. He god dam destroyed that restaurant that I built with my own fathers money. The money he had worked his whole fucking life for. How dare you two not tell us all this before asking us out? How dare you assume all this (pointing to the whole extravagant room) would make us swallow our pride and let you all just make an ass of us? How dare you..."

But Dean was so far gone in anger, he just started to walk away with Sam right behind him. Sam turned to Gabe before leaving and said "I trusted you. You should have trusted me enough to tell me this yesterday afternoon. I could have at least known a little of what to except." And with that he left.

When Cass ran after Dean and grabbed his arm to stop him, Dean turned around and hit Cass so hard in the jaw, the other man fell. Dean was stunned for a second, he had not meant to be so harsh, but dammit...Cass had lied...kept things from him. And now his future was up in the air. He needed to get the hell out of there before he did or said something he would not be able to take back. Sam followed and they left the not-so-Nobel brothers and drove to the police station to find out what they knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Sam had arrived home late in the evening. The cops had them separated and questioned each brother over and over again about their whereabouts for the past week. They had to write down the name of all their friends and people they had been in contact with. Dean was now beyond pissed. It wasn't that Cass had lied, it was more that Cass did not trust him. Granted they had just met, but all Dean knew and all he could think about was that getting involved with Cass had fucked up his future. He had to put up with a lot of phone calls from Cass. He ignored them all, and he knew that with each phone call Cass had also left a message. Dean did not want to deal with all that now. Nope. He wanted to go and take a hot shower and clean up and just go to bed.

Later on in the evening, he came downstairs after getting cleaned up and realized Sam had ordered pizza. He watched Sam gulp down piece after piece. He shook his head and said "Eating pizza, when there is a perfectly perfect chef in the house is an insult to my talent. Man, I could have whipped something up for us. You could be eating something healthy, not something with a lot of junk in it."

"Whatever, I like pizza. I like the fact that they deliver it. I like to eat things that is considered junk. Get over it."

"I cannot believe you have that body with all the junk you eat. And also you could take all the advantage of have a great chef for a brother and make demands, I could be your cooking whore."

"Ok, now I am about to loose my appetite. You want to join me or you going to sit there and whine all night. We did enjoy pizza before you went and got all cheffed up you know. Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dean, um...listen...about earlier today...I want to say I am sorry you got hurt man. But, along those same lines, you got to give them a break. I mean as soon as they found out about this they filled us in. They deserve a second chance. Just hear hear them out."

"Sammy, its not that I am pissed at who they are, but I am more pissed at that damn family. They fucking burnt down my life. By burning down my restaurant, they destroyed everything I worked so hard for, you know."

"Yeah, and I am not saying you don't deserve to be mad, just that it has been a long time since you have ever looked so happy. And that makes me happy. Dean, please...just have them come over and hear them out. They are pretty pissed about it as well."

"Whatever, Sammy. You can invite them. Just don't expect me to forgive and forget so easily."

Sam had already called Gabe and asked them to come. They would be here in another half hour. And when Dean heard that he just put his pizza down and went to his room upstairs. He didn't want to deal with all that shit. He was lying on his bed when he heard the bell ring. He got up and ran to the window to watch Cass and Gabe standing at the door. He could see the top of Cass's dark head. Cass seemed to have felt something, because he looked up and locked eyes with Dean. Cass smiled a soft smile, but Dean just walked away from the window and Cass's face dropped.

When Sam opened the door, Gabe looked a little erratic. Sam wondered what had happened. Both brothers looked like they had been in a fight. Sam was curious and asked what was going on. Cass was reluctant to answer so Gabe answered... "We...um...ran into our brother this evening and...um...we...sort of...had a little scuffle.

Sam looked at Cass and Gabe and saw they both had some bad bruising on their faces and also their knuckles were bloody. Sam jumped up and yelled for Dean to come down as the Nobel brothers were hurt. Cass waited anxiously for Dean to come down. But he doesn't show up. So Sam tells Cass to go upstairs and use the hallway bathroom to clean up and he would take Gabe to his room to get him cleaned up. Gabe followed Sam, but cass stood there watching the stairs and wondering if it would be wise to go upstairs. He finally decided that he had to go and clean up his wounds and so upstairs he went.

What no one knew was that Dean was already down the stairs, he was just hidden and out of sight. Dean had heard everything. He was still confused but a little more willing to listen. Just to stubborn to come out and play and admit he is willing to listen. Cass moved slowly up the stairs and he saw that the bathroom was directly across from the staircase landing. He turned on the light and found a pair of clothes and some bandages on the sink waiting for him. He looked up and out into the hall, but saw nothing but darkness. Feeling disappointed, he started the cleansing of his wounds. Dean was watching from the darkened hall. He wanted to go to Cass, but his stubborn streak was holding him back.

Cass had removed his shirt and saw a bruise forming under the right side of his body, near the lungs. It hurt like hell. But he had to clean it up. It had some dirt from being dragged by his brothers hooligans. He was mighty pissed at his brother. He tried to stop him from hurting Gabe, but Uriel and one of his henchmen used him as a punching bag while another three had a hold of Gabe. Gabe fought them all off and came back to hlep Cass. But Cass had already handled the hooligans, it was just him against his brother, Uriel. Well now, Gabe had joined the fight. And they had both come out hurt and beaten, but survived and showed Uriel, they would not take things lying down again.

Dean was trying his damnedest to stay hidden. But the sight for Cass's injuries and his inability to reach some of the wounds because of soreness made Dean come out of hiding and help Cass. He entered the bathroom so quietly that Cass jumped on seeing him. He froze. Dean and he kept looking at each other and then Dean slowly came forward and took the wet washcloth from Cass's hands and helped in the clean up. Every time Cass jumped from the pain, Dean stopped and waited for him to regain his composure. Dean finally took Cass by the shoulders and made him face him. He looked at Cass in the eye and then at his lip. The lip was slit and swollen from where he had punched Cass. Dean picked up his hand and ran a smoothing hand over his swollen lip and looked at Cass in the eye. Cass was standing still, not knowing what to except.

Dean finally apologized to Cass in a low husky voice filled with regret. Cass finally relaxed and smiled at Dean and said "I probably deserved it." Dean then nodded his head and said "No one deserves to get hit, Cass. I had no right. I am sorry." Cass then put his finger on Dean's lip and leaned in to peck his lips. He winced from the pain. But it was all worth it, because, Dean kissed back. Dean swallowed hard and started talking to Cass

"I am so sorry, Cass. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. It's just that my restaurant was everything to me. And now that it is gone, I feel so lost. But I didn't want to take it out on you. And for that I am sorry. You told us as soon as you knew, and that should have meant something to me."

"Dean, I of all people understands what it means to have something taken away from you. I was ripped from my family, and all because I chose to love a different way. My parents were my world and now they are nothing but a distant memory. And even after Gabe and I changed our names, my father feels the need to control us, and the people around us. But this time, we are not going to take it. This time he went too far. And our brother Uriel, he was here to take Gabe out. Gabe doesn't know it. But when he was busy with some of the henchmen my brother sent after him, I started to try and reason with Uriel. And he said dad was still willing to forgive me as I had not spoilt his name yet. All we had to do was get rid of Gabe and make it look like an accident. And when I refused he, well he...didn't like it."

Dean looked at Cass and his posture told Dean he had basically been asked to pick his life or his brothers. What the hell kind of family did he come from? Dean was sure of one thing, that he would stand up to this monster and make sure that he and Sam along with the Nobel brothers would not allow this asshole to run their lives. Be as sad and upside down right now. He then took Cass's hand and led him down the hallway to his bedroom. Compared to the St. Regis, this was a modest bedroom. By Dean's standards it was rocking. But for Cass, it was probably modest. Dean was going to apologize for the accommodations, but before he could say anything, Cass looked around and said the his bedroom was "perfect". Dean put the DND sign outside and shut the door. Sam would get the message. He was in no mood to talk it out with everyone.

He led Cass to his bathroom and handed him some of his sweats and said he could change in there and then he would finish cleaning his wounds. After Cass came out, and Dean had cleaned his wounds, Dean was putting away all the stuff and Cass started to nose around his bedroom. Cass found a small picture of a young lady. He pointed to it and before asking Dean answered him "that is my mom, when she was young." Cass said "she was beautiful. You have her eyes. I haven't paid too much attention to Sam's eyes, but..." and before he could finish, Dean was at his side. Dean raised one of his hand to Cass's face and thumbed the wound on his lip again and asked "does that hurt a lot?"

"No."

"I am truly sorry Cass."

"Dean, you need to stop apologizing. Lets just say, you are sorry for this, pointing to his lip, and I am sorry for my family and their antics."

Dean smiled and said "done". He then leaned into Cass and kissed him lightly on his lips making sure he did not hurt the other man too much. Cass leaned on Dean's shoulder after the kiss and just hugged him. Dean hugged back and sighed loudly. They started to move in a slow motion as if slow dancing to some music only they could hear. Dean had his hands around Cass's midriff and Cass had his hands on Dean's shoulder and his head was resting on Dean's shoulder. They kept moving for the longest time. Just enjoying each other. And their hugs had gotten a little tighter.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Gabe and Sam had a similar talk. Gabe explained how Uriel and his henchmen jumped him and then Cass when Cass had tried to help. Sam was pissed at Gabe's family. More for hurting him then anything else. Sam went to Gabe and took him into his arms and kissed the top of his head. Gabe felt like he was in heaven, and all this just from being hugged by Sam. Gabe looked up at his lover and smiled and said "you do give some sweet hugs, unfortunately..."

"Unfortunately? Unfortunately what, Gabe?"

"Unfortunately, being this close to you, I kinda get turned on." Gabe said with a naughty smile.

Sam had to smile and said, "turned on, huh? Well then what are we doing still standing with our clothes on?"

Gabe had lost all control he had, He reached up and kissed Sam like his life depended on it. Sam picked him up and walked to the wall and let Gabe use the wall to lean on while he cradled him. Gabe moaned into Sam's mouth at the feel of his and Sam's groin rubbing against each other. Sam was thrusting his hips into Gabe's. Then when it got to be too much, He put Gabe down slowly and started to undress the man. Gabe returned the favor and started to unbutton Sam's shirt. They started off slow and then moved with such urgency. Once all the clothes were off them, Sam picked up Gabe again, but this time he lined himself up to Gabe's ass. Gabe just wanted to feel Sam inside him and it wasn't happening fast enough for him.

Sam grabbed the lube from the table near by and hurriedly lubed his shaft and his fingers to use to open up Gabe. Gabe stopped Sam and said don't need it, just enter now, before I loose my mind. Sam was all too pleased to give in. He lowered Gabe onto his shaft and entered Gabe. Gabe moaned at the intrusion but then got over it fast. He started to move against Sam's hips before Sam even started. This earned Gabe a moan from Sam. And in a few minutes, they were both coming hard right after the other.

Gabe and Sam were sated and so were Cass and Dean. The next morning they all sat at the breakfast table and decided on how to handle the situation with the pain in the ass named "Ross Novak"! Dean had promised Cass last night after today, he would not leave his side. And Gabe had also been promised by Sam the same. It was wonderful how the brothers were so in-tuned into each other. They both promised their partners their undying support.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabe and Cass decided to split up and go about getting dirt on their father. They knew it was going to be hard as hell. But they needed to play smart. They knew some of the business connections their old man had, one in particular stood out. He was deep in their dads pocket as he was in theirs. His name was Lex Crowley. He and his wife, Lilith Crowley were rich, but no one knew where their money came from. It was rumored he was the head of the Russian mafia. But then again those were mere rumors. Any ways, Gabe decided to go and talk to Mr. Crowley and Cass would go and talk to another rich bastard who would not think twice of killing you while looking into your eyes. He was the worst of the whole group.

Gabe pulled up to a house that was hidden behind huge iron gates. The house reminded Gabe of a palace one would find somewhere in Europe. He rang the "doorbell", in this case, that was the little camera phone that was attached to the gate. A man, who must have been the help, answered and Gabe told him he needed to speak Mr. Crowley. The help was about to protest when Gabe gave his real name, Gabriel Novak, and said to ask Mr. Crowley before rejecting him.

Gabe sat in his Buggati Veyron. His pride and joy. He loved that car as much as Dean seems to love that '67 Impala. But who would want that car when he had this baby. His "baby" was all black with about 2 feet of red at the bottom. Everything in the interior matched the exterior. All black with red splashes all over. The seats were made of the best leather one could find. It was smooth as butter.

Gabe was enjoying his car, when the gates suddenly opened and he was met by a man in the golf cart. The man got out of the cart and approached Gabe. Gabe was told to follow the cart and he would be led to the main house and finally to Mr. Crowley. Gabe did as he was told and when he arrived at the house, he saw a huge and stately house. Even his parents would have been envious. He got out of the car and watched as the man in the golf cart drove off. He went up the stairs only to be greeted by another man.

That man asked Gabe to put his hands out to be patted down for weapons. Gabe rolled his eyes and saw that the other man was quite serious, and with a loud huff, he put his arms up and out. He was basically spread eagle standing up. After the other gentleman was convinced he was not armed, Gabe had to say something to annoy the creep. He really hated that man. Gabe said

"Sorry dude, I have had pat downs that have had me come in my pants. Your pat, sorry buddy, didn't even get a wiggle out of my cock." Gabe finished with a pat on the mans ass and said "is Mr. Crowley this way?" And he proceeded to walk down the hall. Only to be stopped by a hand on the shoulder, the hand that had just patted him down. Gabe was really not in the mood.

He took the man's hand of his shoulder and twisted it while turning around facing him, he then flipped the man onto the floor, the man fell to the ground face down, and put his foot on the back of the man's neck still holding his twisted hand, and said "I am not going to ask again. I let you try and give me a hand job, not my fault it didn't work. Now be a good boy, I need to see your master, Igor! Just then Gabe heard a chuckle from the other side of the hall. The same way he was planning on walking.

He turned around to see the man he had come to visit standing there with a three piece suit, diamond cuff links, two large gold rings on his left hand, one was obviously his wedding ring, the other was a emerald ring he wore on his middle finger, and a diamond ring on his right hand on the index finger. The man stood there with a glass of scotch. The best in the world, probably. Gabe let go of the help and straightened himself and pulled his clothes back to normal. They were a little wrinkled. Mr. Crowley raised an eyebrow at Gabe. He then turned to his help and calmly said "you can leave now, Luther. I think I am safe. Thank you."

Luther left, but, not without giving Gabe an angry look. To which Gabe just wriggled his eyebrows at him and commented "maybe next time big boy, impotence is always a hard thing to face. I wish I could understand your grief. But I've never had that problem...you know impotence"

"You shouldn't really piss him off. He is quite a dangerous man."

"Yeah well, he is in love with me, trust me I can tell. Then Gabe turned around to where Luther disappeared and yelled "I am taken, Luther. But I like you...I am huge supporter of men with impotence. I feel your pain, man."

Crowley, as he liked to be called, led Gabe into the study before he had blood on his floors. It's not like he would be the one cleaning it. And besides, he liked to do that kind of stuff in the back of the house, down in the cellar. That way, no screams escaped the walls and no need for clean up immediately. Crowley offered Gabe a drink who declined. Gabe knew better than to drink with a man who had no morals. Crowley may not try to poison him, but Gabe was not about to take a chance.

Gabe got down to business..."Crowley, thank you for seeing me. I need to talk to you and maybe even need your help."

"Interesting day today, I get a call from your old man in the morning and a visit from you in the afternoon."

Gabe was about to get pissed when he heard his dad had already contacted Crowley. So Gabe just took a chance. He continued "Crowley, I don't know how much you are aware of my father and my relationship. But he has been a thorn on my side and I need your help with getting rid of it."

"A thorn? Really? Well, now how can I be of service?"

"Crowley, can we just talk straight? No innuendoes? I really hate those!"

Crowley looked at that blonde man with golden eyes, and nodded. He pointed to the sofa and offered a seat to Gabe. Gabe followed his eyes and went to sit on the sofa. Crowley followed by sitting on his chair, which looked like a "throne" to Gabe, and got comfortable. Crowley put his drink on the side table and while fixing his tie, nodded for Gabe to continue.

"Crowley, you know my dad hates me and my brother Castiel. He has been a thorn on our side since the day we left our house. We even changed our names and cut off all contacts with him. As far as my family and I are concerned, we are and were never family." Gabe said it with as much hate as he could muster and still sound professional. "He has had the audacity to burn down Dean's restaurant and now he has sent Uriel to come and take care of us..."Crowley interrupted

"Not "us", just you."

"What?"

"I said not "us", they are not interested in doing anything to Castiel. Just you. They want you dead." Crowley finished as if he was talking about a football game. Gabe tried to tamper down his anger before he spoke again. "Dammit, then why the hell did they proceed to beat up Cass as well. They could have let him be?"

"I believe that Castiel stood up for you and he refused to be any part of their lives. Now answer me this Gabriel, why would I want to be involved in any of this family problems? Neither would it benefit me to help nor would it be any good for me. After all you and your father have always been my favorite business associates. So you see if I were to help either of you, it would do nothing for me. Unless, of course, you have something to offer me?" Crowley raised his eyebrows again at Gabe insinuating a deal worthy of him.

"Now Crowley, what could I possibly have that would interest you? You seem to have it all, as they say." Gabe said with a slight nod of the head.

"I want the crown jewel, so to speak of course." Waving a hand as if it was no big deal.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you have any idea how long that has been in my family? Even I don't have it, it belongs to my father and he will probably give it to Uriel, seeing as we are not, exactly, seeing eye to eye these days."

"Well now, we have a slight problem. You see your dad was given the same offer and he declined and said he didn't need my help. Now, if you can find a way to get it, then maybe we can have a "business' deal here." What Crowley was asking for was just not possible. There was no way in hell Gabe would be able to get his hands on it, even if he want to. And, even if he were able to "steal" it from his father, he wasn't sure he wanted to hand it to this man. A man he didn't really trust. A man that was as dangerous as he was a smooth talker. Gabe said he would think it over and discuss it with his brother. Crowley led him back to his car and gave him 24 hours to make up his mind. He would help, of course, in any way possible to get it for Gabe.

Gabe drove back to his room at the St. Regis and waited for Cass to show up. Cass showed up about an hour later with the Winchester brothers in tow. The look that Cass had told him he had no luck with Mr. Lucifer, the other man, they might need help from. Cass filled them in on his meeting that basically consisted of talking with Mr. Lucifer from the doorway. And a quick "no" was the answer before he had the door shut in his face. So now it was Gabe's turn to tell them about his meeting with Crowley.

"He said he wanted what? Is that man crazy? That "Jewel" has been in our family for many generations."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Obvious. As if I didn't know that. And that my dear brother is why I didn't jump up and say yes."

"Sorry, Gabriel. I know, you wouldn't do that. It's just that with all our business dealings, everyone knows about that colt and no one, and I mean no one has ever asked for this sort of thing."

"I know, and that is what scares me. Why does it interest Crowley so much. I mean he has known about it for a long time and yet this is the time he uses it to ask for it? Something is off, I can feel it. Crowley does not just throw us a curve ball without an ulterior motive."

Dean and Sam looked from one brother to another and tried to understand what the conversation was about. If they really thought about it, it looked like a tennis match where you would look one way and then another and back again. Dean finally had had enough and asked the million dollar question.

"What crown jewel are they talking about? You guys have some shit assed piece of huge diamond or something stashed somewhere?"

Gabe and Cass looked at each other and it was Cass who tried to explain. "No, Dean. It is a 175 year old cold revolver that was manufactured in 1836. It has a nine inch barrel with a loading lever. It has its own case with all its accessories. It is not that expensive. There are only about 300 like those still around, but this is special because it has all of its accessories and the case still intact, as if it was never used. It may not be expensive, its just that it has been in our family for a long time."

"Holy fucking hell" was all that came out of Dean. So now the question that was floating around in the air without being asked or spoken was "what are we going to do? Are we going to steal the gun and hand it to Crowley? Or are we going to find another way to beat Mr. Novak and get their life back under their control".


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Sam had decided to let the brothers have some alone time to come up with a decision. Even though Cass and Gabe had said it was ok for Dean and Sam to be there, the brothers decided to leave the Nobel brothers alone. Dean and Sam decided to go to the poilice station to see if there was any new information on the arson. They knew the evidence, was not going to be found, but they still felt the need to go and talk to the cops. The police were less than optimistic. They had come to the conclusion that the brothers were in no way responsible for the fire. But they were still stumped as to how the fire had started and who could have started it. The only good news they had, was that the police were able to file a report with the insurance company and that Dean would be eligible for the insurance pay off. The insurance company did not see any lacking in the police work and were therefore going to pay the lump sum of money to Dean. Lucky day for once...

Cass and Gabe had payed a visit to Crowley, they explained to him that they did not need his help. Especially if it included handing over a family heirloom. Crowley had smiled a wicked smile, and that had a cold chill running down the brothers backs. And they knew that Crowley, was now going to become their new nemesis. He was handed the duck that laid the golden egg, only to have it taken away, and he was pissed. The wider his smile got the more dangerous he was becoming. But the brothers knew, if any thing, that there was no way in hell they would hand over the pistol to this crazy motherfucker. Not if they had anything to say about it. They would have to deal with him after they have dealt with their father and his need to control their lives and that of their lovers.

Sam had his back towards the entrance of the hotel. Dean was leaning on the wall near the hallway with Sam directly in front of him. So when Sam squealed, Dean leaned the other way, to look behind Sam, to see what was going on. That is when he saw Gabe and Cass had arrived and Gabe had grabbed Sam's ass and given it a nice squeeze. Sam turned around, his face was turning a few shades of dark red. But he had a dimpled smile on his face seeing it was Gabe. Gabe made Sam's toes curl. And he made him go all soft inside and all hard in his pants. Sam worked hard to control his hardening member, he was in public after all.

When Cass saw Dean, he felt his heart flutter, he felt week in the knees and all he could think of was having Dean inside him and making mad passionate love to him. Cass went to stand next to Dean. And before he could do anything, Dean put his arm around Cass's waist and pulled him close to him and kissed him on the side of his temple. Dean then looked at him and mouthed "missed you". Cass thought it was a good thing they were in public, or he would have had Dean's clothes on the floor, all tattered and torn, and they would be making mad passionate love right there and then.

All four men went to the suite and decided to talk in private. Dean told them about his good news. And the Nobel brothers told them of their decision and of Crowley and how they would have to face his wrath afterwards. Both Sam and Dean put their hands on their respective boyfriends and assured them they could handle Crowley. After all, John may have had two gay sons, but he did not raise no screaming girls. And they would fight the good fight together. Gabe go up and took Sam's hand and walked in the room and shut the door. Oh yeah, time for some sex, after the whole decision phase. That left Dean and Cass on the sofa.

Cass looked at Dean and then he lowered his eyes on Dean's lips and spoke. You know the first thing I thought of when I saw you downstairs was how good you would feel inside me and making love to me right now."

"I would never turn down a sexual proposition from the hottest man with the most beautiful blue eyes in the world." And saying that Dean stood up and picked up Cass in his arms and walked into the room. Dean turned around and let Cass shut the door to the room. Dean then put Cass down and hugged him and said 'I was wondering when we were going to be alone again, I cannot believe how you are all I think about all the time. You have really made a place for yourself in my heart Cass. I am glad I met you." And with Dean's hands still on Cass's waist, he pulled him closer and lowered his lips to take Cass's. They kissed slowly at first and then the kiss increased into a wanton need that would only be sated by two bodies, naked, one inside the other, humping and taking what was needed to come to a release so intense that the only thing behind the closed eyelids would be a blinding white light.

Dean and Cass helped the other with their clothes. This time their bonding was more love and caring then a tearing and ripping of clothes. It felt more sensual to go slow. It was like a drug. A drug that was only getting stronger, with every piece of clothing that was removed. Dean turned Cass around in his arms and pulled Cass's back into himself. He hugged Cass from around the waist and leaned in to Cass's neck and started sucking and kissing and marking what was his. Cass put his head on Dean's shoulder and let himself be taken any way Dean wanted or needed. All Cass was concerned with was that the man touching him, had to be Dean. No one else would do.

Dean then started letting his hands go slowly to the lower regions of Cass, and started massaging around Cass's member. Dean teased and made Cass think he was going to take Cass's shaft into his hand and start pumping. Dean wanted to make Cass beg, make him want it so bad, that he would be pushing his ass into Dean's member behind him. Dean finally let Cass have a little taste, he took hold of the member, but only to graze it with his fingers. His lips were still on Cass's neck and now he was moving to his jaw. He nudged Cass with his face to make Cass turn in towards him and they kissed, with all they had. Tongues clashing against tongues, teeth crashing into teeth, lips urging to go further than what would be possible, and moans and groans coming from deep inside their bodies that made them feel like this would be enough to make the other come right there.

Dean then started to walk towards the bed leading Cass, who was lost...lost in the lust that was building in his body. Dean knew Cass was more than ready. He was not going to last long, and Dean wanted to make him last as much as possible. Dean helped Cass onto the bed, while still standing behind him. Cass got on the bed on all fours and made sure his ass was out and spread, an invite to Dean to take him. Dean just groaned at the sight in front of him. He kissed Cass's ass and said "Damn Cass, give me some time here to prepare. You keep pointing that hot ass at me, and I am going to be coming without being touched. Cass turned around and smiled and said "I sure hope so, Dean...You being inside me is the only thing I can think of tha...

He had no chance to finish. Dean had gotten his finger lubed and was inside Cass opening him up and caressing his inner walls till it made Cass moan. Dean himself was lost in the moment. The moans coming out of Cass were like an aphrodisiac for him. He then gently entered Cass. But not all the way. He only let the head of his cock enter and waited till he felt Cass was ready. But Cass was too eager, ready and seemed like eons ago, and so he pushed his ass back and took all of Dean inside him. This made Dean let out a growl loud enough for it to bounce off the walls and make a slight echo in the room. Dean and Cass got into the rhythm of pumping along with each other. The moans and groans coming from both of them felt like someone was crying for their dear life. But it was the ecstasy of the moment. And when Dean bent over Cass and took him cock and started to stroke it, Cass lost all hold he had on himself and started to go back and forth on Dean's cock faster and harder. He made sure to slam into Dean with enough force, that would cause Dean to be able to yell...

"Oh fuck...shit...Cass...holy fuck...mmph...shit...yes...yes, and with those sounds, Dean had Cass coming on his hand, hard. Cass's orgasm was so intense, Dean was still pumping even after the initial intensity was over. Dean was almost there, Cass had not stopped his rhythm regardless of his release. He knew Dean had not come yet. And so, Cass stopped pushing and made Dean come out of him. Dean was a little confused till Cass pulled him onto the bed and made him lie down. Dean understood that Cass wanted to ride him. And so it happened. Cass was on top of Dean taking his cock into his ass once again and riding him like there was no tomorrow. Cass rode Dean, and Dean pushed up into Cass while holding Cass's hips. Neither Cass nor Dean broke eye contact. They looked at each other and smiled and watched as Cass was getting hard again. But this time Cass was more concerned with satisfying Dean than his own member.

Dean was coming. He felt his stomach flutter, he felt his release just at the tip of his cock. Cass saw Dean's eyes darken, his body begin to loose the rhythm and finally with a howl, Dean filled up Cass's ass. And when he felt like he had come to an end of it. He took hold of Cass's member and started to stroke it. Cass threw his head back, while still sitting on Dean's member, and felt his release coming, thanks to the member that still inside him throbbing from aftershocks. And Cass came soon after.

They both decided to stay in the room for the rest of the day. They ordered food and ate it in the room. Seems that Gabe and Sam had the same idea. They were in the other room enjoying each other as well. Cass looked at Dean resting on his hotel bed and the first thought that came into his head was damn I love that man! Shit...did I really think that...yes...yes, I did. Cass smiled and decided to wait for some other time to confess his feelings. He knew one thing for sure, he needed to deal with his family, and then he would confess and make a life with Dean. For some reason he knew Dean would run away from his confession.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabe and Sam spent their time showing each other who love whom more. And while they were busy with their love making, Cass and Dean had their own romantic night to deal with. Since Cass was pretending to giving up this life, Dean was not sure when he would get to see Cass again, and he was not ready for that. He could not stand to know that his Cass would be more like a memory than a reality. Cass felt that Dean was not liking this new turn their plan. Dean wanted to tell Cass his feelings, but then again, he did not want to scare Cass away for real. He walked into the bedroom with Cass, hand in hand.

Cass could see Dean was with him physically, but his mind was wandering else where. Cass wondered if Dean was at all upset or even having second thoughts about their plan. He knew that Dean would always support him. He walked up to Dean and put his palms on Dean's chest and looked into his eyes. Dean was looking at him, but his mind was still elsewhere. Cass kissed Dean on his lips, and waited for Dean's mind to join their bodies. When Dean finally was out of his daze, Cass smiled at Dean and raised his eyebrows. Dean smiled at Cass and put his hands on Cass's hips and pulled him into a steamy kiss. He kissed Cass till they both had no choice but to break for air.

Dean looked into Cass's eyes and asked "if I told you something, and it was not what you expected, would you hold it against me?"

"Ok! Now I am really confused Dean. What are you talking about?"

"Just tell me, can I say something and not have you freak out?"

"Now I am really scared. But, seeing as, you are not going to give up, I promise to not freak out."

"Ok. Cass, sit down." Dean was going to make Cass sit down on the chair, But Cass pushed Dean on the chair and sat on his lap and kissed his forehead and said "I am more comfortable this way, now tell me what you want."

Dean smiled at Cass and put his hands on Cass's hips and started to talk "Cass, I think...no wait...I know... I mean, Cass I feel like I have know you all my life, even though it has been such a short time. I cannot imagine my life without you. I...dammit...Cass, I am so madly, and crazily in love with you. I see you, and I go week in the knees, I get sweaty palms, like a fucking school girl. Cass, you are so beautiful, sexy and hot...not making love to you for one day, is equal to being in hell. And I don't know if I can handle not seeing you for a long time." Dean put his forehead to Cass's and held him close to him.

All Cass could do was look at Dean in complete awe. He did not now what to say. He had wanted to tell Dean that he had loved him, and yet, here Dean was telling him. He was hoping he was not dreaming. He was pulled out of his thoughts with Dean saying "Cass, man, I just like told you that I love you. You need to say something or I am going to think I just made a fucking fool of myself."

Cass just smiled and kissed Dean with all the love he had felt for him. He then broke the kiss and put his forehead back to Dean's and said "my God Dean, I have been wanting to say the same to you for a long time. I just thought that if I had said it, you would run and never look back. Dean Winchester, I am in love you with all my heart and soul."

Dean smiled at Cass and started to kiss Cass again. Dean picked up Cass and moved to the bed. Dean laid Cass down and got on top of him. Their crotches finding each other amidst the clothes. The feeling of lust was heavy in the air, but now, it was mixed with love and want and need. Dean kissed Cass's lips. Dean then sat up and straddled Cass and started to undress him. Dean made Cass sit up a little so it would be easy to remove the shirt he was wearing. Cass and Dean never broke eye contact. Dean smiled into Cass's eyes and mouthed "I love you" over and over again...Cass felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Once the shirt was off Cass, he laid back down and watched as Dean pulled his tee off his body and added it to the pile of clothes that were collecting slowly.

Once they were free of all the clothes, Dean captured Cass's mouth and kissed him with a passion so strong, that making love only once would not suffice. Dean sucked and kissed Cass all over his body and then took Cass's shaft into his mouth and gave him a blow job that was just made Cass come with an orgasm that he had never experienced before. He almost passed out for a while. Dean then moved inside Cass after lubing and thrust into Cass and fucked him into another orgasm. Dean came with an orgasm just as strong and intense. Intense enough for him to see nothing but white light behind his eye lids. Dean moved next to Cass and cuddled him and repeated the three words that were now a part of their life "I love you".

Later that day, Cass went and got himself another room, and met with Uriel and a plan to kill Gabe was set in motion. Cass hated every word that was spurting out of Uriel, and yet he had to sit there and act like he was not only interested in killing Gabe, but he was getting antsy for when it would be done. Cass had offered to do the deed, but Uriel, who was still a little suspicious about Cass, declined the offer and said he would rather do the handy work himself. So the plan was set to lure Gabe into an alley, making an excuse of buying some building for some business or the other they would create. Uriel would use his money to set up a fake business for sale, to give it that authentic look.

Cass knew he couldn't back out now. He had to go thru with it. If he or Gabe ever dreamed of having a normal and safe life with the loves of their lives, he would have to go thru with this plan and make sure that his dad, or for that matter, any one in his family would not interfere with his or Gabe's life, and the lives of the men they fell in love with. Cass agreed to have Gabe 'delivered' to him by tomorrow afternoon. Cass had asked for more time, but Uriel, would have found it suspicious, and the last thing Cass needed was to come up with a new plan.

Cass came back to the St. Regis with Uriel, time for the next step to convince Uriel of the rift between Cass and Gabe. Cass was not looking forward to it. But it had to be done. Uriel was a very cunning and malicious man, to fool him would be to lower oneself to their level. Cass and Gabe had the whole scene worked out, the only thing that was left to chance was Uriel's reaction and where and what that would lead to. And when they entered the St. Regis, Gabe was sitting with Sam at on of the lounge chairs. They themselves were waiting for the showdown to start. They knew they had to do it in front of witness. They did not want to do it, but they also knew from experience, Uriel would not be convinced other wise, and the fact that Uriel loved to see this kind of confrontation in public would probably boost his ego a little and possibly even make him yearn more to kill Gabe. Cass really really hated this part of their plan. But here goes nothing.

Gabe saw Cass walking into the St. Regis and walked towards him with a smile on his face. He knew Uriel was with him, but he was supposed to act like he did not notice anyone but his beloved brother. Gabe walked up to Cass and watched Cass flinch. Gabe smiled at Cass and spoke "Cass, thank God you are ok. I was so worried about you. After our fight yesterday, you left and I didn't hear from you. Where were you? Oh never mind, I can see you are fine, so any ways, I wanted to apologize to you about our fight. Cass, I really did not mean anything. Cass, say something, man. Why are you so quite? Are you still upset with me?"

"Gabe, I do not feel sorry for anything that happened to us yesterday. After our conversation, I have come to realize that the life we were living, or should I say, you are now living, is not for me. I no longer feel the need to be with men, let alone live the life of a homosexual. I now know that, that life is nothing but a sin against God. I want to go back home. And I have already called Uriel, and he is here to take me home tonight." Cass finished by pointing Uriel who was standing a few feet to his right.

Gabe looked at Uriel, he saw the smirk on his face and had to do everything in his power to make himself sound hopeless instead of pissed off as hell. Gabe walked a few steps to Uriel, and spoke with a small voice "Uriel, what did you do? How come all of a sudden Cass wants out?"

"Gabriel, I know how much you think you have control over Cass, but I think you should give our little brother a little credit. I mean, he does have a mind of his own. And for your information, I did not do or say anything to him. He called me." He finished with a smirk that was worthy of the devil himself.

Gabe looked at Cass dumbfounded. He tried to read Cass, but all he saw was the emotional toll this was taking on his brother, he apologized to his brother in his mind and went to the next step of their confrontation, and swung his fist at Cass and punched him right on the jaw. He punched Cass so hard, the younger man fell to the ground and was bleeding from the split lip. He got up just as fast and swung his own fist at Gabe and made sure he punched him just as hard. His had not land on Gabe's jaw, instead, Cass punched Gabe's nose and heard the sound of it breaking. He squirmed a little, before realizing Uriel was watching and got his face back to the 'angry young man' for all to see. They stood there glaring at each other, trying hard to bring the hatred across to everyone watching.

"I trusted you Cass. I thought you of all people understood me. Why Cass, why? Why did you go back on your word? You promised we would always be each others support. I cannot believe you are turning your back on me for this".. pointing towards Uriel. "he may be our brother, but he is one evil sonvabitch, Cass.""

"Well, I guess I was smarter than you thought. I may have sided with you for a while Gabe, but come on lets be honest...money is money. After all, I can always find sex anywhere with anyone at anytime, but money...that is something that I can only find by going back home. And with all due respect, I find money is much more appealing than this life style you talked me into." Cass turned to Uriel and said in the coldest voice he could muster "Uriel, could I hitch a ride on your plane to go back home. I won't be long, if you can give me a half hour, I will go and pack." All Gabe could do was stare in horror while mentally patting Cass on the shoulders with pride and joy. He did it. He actually was convincing in his act of hatred and disgust towards Gabe.

"Of course Cass, I will wait right here and make sure you are not disturbed by anyone." Uriel, looked at Gabe and folded his hands over his chest and dared Gabe to cross him, In Gabe's mind, all Uriel needed, was a reason to shoot him right there and then. Sam finally made his presence known, and walked to Gabe and put his hands around Gabe's waist and pulled him away and walked him back to the bar. They walked back to their original seat and ordered another drink. Sam leaned into Gabe and kissed his lips and said "are you ok? For a second there, I was actually starting to believe your and Cass's hatred towards each other."

"Gabe looked at Sam and said "yeah, I am so damn proud of him, I just hope I didn't hurt him."

"Don't worry, I am sure Dean is upstairs kissing him better."

They smiled at each other and made sure Uriel was still there and not on his way upstairs. They saw Uriel watching him with such disgust towards them, that if looks could kill, they would be dead and shredded to pieces. Thank God for little favors.


	10. Chapter 10

Cass went upstairs to his room and was shocked to see Dean was waiting there for him. Apparently Gabriel had already packed his bags for him so now all he had to do was spend some quality time with Dean. As soon as the door closed, Dean walked up to Cass with a determination, and swooped him up in his arms and kissed him with all the passion and promises of more to come. Cass lapped it all up, Dean's mouth, his desires, his unspoken words of comfort, his needs and his wants. But the words that Cass needed to hear, Dean spoke up to make sure Cass had no doubts in his mind. When they broke the kiss for the much needed air for their lungs, Dean hugged Cass tightly to him and whispered "I love you so fucking much Cass, don't you dare forget it or me."

"Dean, forgetting you would be to forget to live. I could never. I love you too, Dean. I am going to miss us...tonight." Cass finished this sentence and burried his head in Dean's shoulders, while still being held by Dean, high above the ground. Dean felt Cass shake and knew that man was crying. He then hugged his love tighter and lulled him by promises of more to come and that he would find a way to come into the house and spend some time with Cass. Cass could only just hold on to Dean and be held by him. He found a little comfort in this. He knew in a few short minutes he would have to let go of Dean.

Cass left Dean behind with a heavy heart. Cass walked off from the room without looking back at Dean, he knew he would not be able to leave had he turned around and seen Dean's face. Dean on the other hand watched until Cass disappeared around the corner towards the elevators, and he shut the door to his room, and leaned into it. He then slowly slid down the door and cried...his body shook from his sobs, his whole mind was reeling from the fact that Cass was nowhere close to him now, his hands were wrapped around himself trying to hold himself together, and his eyes were blood shot red. He never knew loss like this before. His Cass was entering the lions cage and he had no way of being there with him. And it hurt like hell.

Cass met up with Uriel and they set off towards the door, but just as they were about to exit, Uriel turned around and headed back to where Gabe and Sam sat. Cass followed, worried about what was about to transpire. Gabe saw Uriel heading towards him and got up off his seat to confront his brothers. Cass had a worried look about him, but before he could give a sign of reassurance, Dean had walked up at the exact time and given a quick peck to Cass on the lips, this caused Cass to stop stunned in his tracks and looked at Dean walk away from them and pretend nothing happened. Gabe had to smile at the way Dean could make his brother falter. By this time, Uriel had walked up to Gabe and started in on him.

"Gabriel...Gabriel...Gabriel, here you thought you could control Castiel, and now he is leaving you to come back home where he belongs. I wish I could say I am sorry to see you all alone, but to tell you the truth, I hope you drop dead and go directly to hell. That is where you belong. You and your sick lifestyle..." while looking at Sam he continued "So do you only suck his cock, or are you up for sale for the right price?"

Sam stood up and made his height known to Uriel, who was not a lot taller than Gabe, and spoke with the slickest and most intimidating voice, "Sorry, to disappoint you Uriel, but I only suck guys who have real balls. Not the kind DADDY pays for. And Gabriel, here, seems to be more of a man than you could ever dream of being." Saying that he took Gabe by the hand and led him away saying "Come on Gabe, I have this need to be around a real man and not some bought for KAHOONAS! Gabe smiled and followed Sam and he was led to the elevators, in hopes of truly mating with Sam again.

Uriel looked like he wanted to punch the next guy who tried to cross him. He was about to follow Gabe, when he felt hands on his shoulder and turned to see Castiel nod a 'no' to him. "Let him be, Uriel. Why do we have to even give them the time of day. Lets just go home. I'm tired and I need to see Mom and Dad. I have missed them. As they left for the airport, Dean followed in a cab. He was going to make sure he would be with Cass. There was no way he would leave Cass alone in that house without any support of any kind. He still had not figured it out how he would go about doing it. But he was damn well going to be near Cass. And there was no ifs, ands or buts!

He then texted Sam and let him know of his plan, when Sam didn't answer immediately, he knew those two were probably at it. Dean swore, if one of those two were a girl, the fear of pregnancy would be looming at every mating. Those two mated like rabbits. Dean had to smirk. He knew if given the chance, he and Cass could give those two a run for their money. Dean saw the car come to a stop at the private entrance of the airport. There was no way he could go there, so he had to think fast. He paid his cabby and waited till the cab pulled away enough for him to go and enter the restricted area. He saw Cass and Uriel heading into the building of the airport, where they would probably be waiting for their plane to show up.

Dean walked into the waiting area for the rich and famous, and found himself in the middle of a screaming match. At first, Dean thought, Cass was discovered, or that he was being harassed by Uriel, but upon further investigation, Uriel was yelling at the crew of his flight. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Something about how the hell did they even expect to find a replacement at the last minute. Uriel was fuming, Dean could've swore if he looked hard enough there would be smoke coming out of his ears. Cass was sitting at one of the chairs and ignoring the whole chaos around him, he was busy with his cell phone. And when Dean's cell phone buzzed in his pocket, he knew who Cass was thinking about and who he was trying to get in touch with. Dean opened his cell phone to read a simple message from Cass..."I miss you like crazy, Dean. I love you..."

Dean smiled at the message and wrote back "I miss you and I love you too, now look up Darling." Dean went back to pay attention to the chaos around him. As soon as he looked up he saw Uriel look at him, and he got a little nervous. He did not remember if he and Uriel had ever met. His plan seemed stupid and almost suicidal. But then he saw Uriel point towards him and ask him to come forward. When Dean approached, Uriel looked at him and asked "What do you do for a living?"

"I am a chef, sir. May I ask why?

"No. I don't have time to explain. Are you looking for work?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I was here to apply for the position of a personal chef."

"Good. Consider yourself hired." Uriel turned towards the pilot and the stewardess and said "I have done your job for you. Now I think we can take off on time, and when and if that bastard, Matthew, shows up, tell him he is fired." Uriel walked towards Cass and sat down next to him and opened his laptop and got to work. Cass kept looking at what had transformed and was in awe of Dean and his determination of making sure Cass was not alone at any time. Dean walked up to the brothers and Cass shifted in his seat, sweat clearly visible on his forehead. Dean stopped in front of Uriel and waited for him to look up at him, and asked "Can I ask who I am working for and what my duties along with my salary and benefits are?"

Uriel looked up and down at Dean and smiled. He got up and put his hand out to shake Dean's hand and spoke up "I like a man who stands up for himself. My name is Uriel Novak. This is my brother Castiel Novak. We are on our way back home to Houston, and my personal chef was supposed to be here and I don't like any of my employees backing out at the last minute. Actually, I don't like anyone messing up any of my pre-made plans. Now as far as your 'benefits and salary are concerned, you will get a package, once we land in Houston. Oh yes, you will also be provided with a place to stay and a car to drive. As long as you prove yourself to be worthy of this title. The title being, the head Executive chef of the Novak family. We are very particular about our food. We like very healthy eating and very healthy menus. Oh and keep in mind, you will have to pass the test given to you at home in order to ensue your permanent employment."

"I don't understand, do you usually travel with your chef? Am I to expect to be doing a lot of traveling?"

"No. No traveling involved. The chef here was hitching a ride to the new job. He didn't show up and so you just got damn lucky. So, if you have no more questions, I need to get back to work." And saying so, he ignored any other questions Dean may have had and went back to his laptop. Dean walked away, but not before winking at Cass. He pulled out his phone to see a message from Cass. It read "What the hell are you doing, Dean?"

Dean smiled into the phone and answered back "I just got hired as your family chef. I will not let you be alone in that home, I love you Cass. I love you like crazy!"

Cass got up and walked around the waiting area, careful to avoid going anywhere near Dean, and he pulled his phone out when he heard it buzz. He opened it and read Dean's message, and had to smile and thank the mighty God's upstairs to send him such a love in his life. He felt like tears were about to come into his eyes and he couldn't cry right now. So he went and sat down next to Uriel and started a meaningless conversation with Uriel to keep his mind of how much he felt loved by that man and how much lucky he was. He had to act 'normal'. Whatever that was.

Dean went and sat next to the other 'help' in their own waiting area. He found out a few things about the Novak family. He was not sure he wanted to be employed by them, but this was not for his career, it was for his Cass, and Cass was worth the whole discomfort and pain of being employed by the assholes who blew up his restaurant. He had not been asked his name yet, so he had to think fast. He decided to use his fathers name. And he would use his mothers maiden name to make sure there were no connections made to Dean Winchester.

His new name would be John Campbell. He knew he had to let Sam know all this. He used his cell phone and sent an e-mail to Sam and explained as much as possible and said he would call him the first chance he got. Sam had still not called him back, which meant, he and Gabe were still at it. One would think they would come up for air and actually keep in touch with family. Dean had to smile and then he went back to becoming John Campbell. He even changed his name on his phone, just in case it got in the wrong hands. He would have to make sure that everyone in his contact list would be informed to not contact him directly. They would have to contact Sam and then he would call him for them, they would have to make up an excuse.

The crew got up and said the plane was here, and they all got on their feet to board the plane. The Novak's would board first and then the crew. It was their job to make sure the Novak's had no trouble in their travels back home. Dean was instructed he would have to act like the 'waiter' on the plane to boost the egos of the one and only Uriel Novak. The thought that an executive chef serving him food on the plane would make him feel like the king. Dean was willing to go to any lengths of kissing ass to be near Cass. His mind had only one destination, Castiel and none other...


	11. Chapter 11

It was almost evening when Sam decided to check his phone and was shocked to see the text from Dean. He told Gabe about it, Gabe in turn told Dean to e-mail Sam with any problems and Gabe would show him some short cuts to the mansion that was the Novak home. Sam was grateful for Gabe's help and he kissed his man and thanked him by shoving his tongue down his throat and making him moan. Gabe had to literally hold on to the back of the chair and make sure he would not fall from the intensity of the kiss. Damn that Sam had a way of making his toes curl and his brain scramble.

Sam relayed the message and told Dean to let them know when he got the job he was aiming for. Gabe and Sam high fived each other and hoped that Dean's plan would work and that he would not be caught. Gabe had a plan. He called his best friend from college and convinced him to do him a huge favor, Sam had to do the same thing. Once they got their friends to agree, they then got together at the offices of Gabe's friend. Gabe's friend was the infamous AM morning news woman Ms. Ruby Wesson. She was the one the rich went to, to get their side of the story out there. She and Gabe had gone to college together and she would do anything for Gabe. She loved him and it was because of Gabe, that she had married the love of her life, Jared Ackles.

Sam's friend was also game to their plan. He had known Sam and Dean all their life and he wanted to help catch the assholes who blew up Dean's restaurant. His name was Adam Smith. They would make Adam out to be the Dean Winchester and his picture would be all over the news to show how this poor man had lost his restaurant, and how he was working his ass off now as a chef at a no-name restaurant. This news would only be spread in the area where the Novak's lived. They had to make sure Dean was safe and he would not be suspected of any thing. Ruby would make sure of that. She had the power to do it, and not to mention her husband's money.

Dean on the other hand, had landed in Houston and was now being driven to the Novak residence. Cass and Uriel were in a limo, and Dean was driven to his new place of employment in another car. He would have to go and cook his ass off, and then he would know if he was hired or not. Dean had planned out the menu in his mind, he knew what his specialities were and he was going to serve them that. He hoped they did not hand him some task or dish and expect him to make it. He was hoping he got to pick the dish he gets to serve. And besides, the dish he wanted to make was what Cass had eaten the first time they had met and he had told Dean he liked it a number of times. So this was going to be Dean's way of showing some love to Cass, without ever touching him. But that wouldn't be for long. He was going to find a way to be with Cass if that was the last thing he did.

He was going to show Cass he was not alone. Dean was here for Cass, not some damn job or some fucking ass kissing of the Novak's. Dean was shown to the kitchen directly. He was met by a woman who said her name was Stella, and she was the head of everyone who worked there. Dean being a chef, would not work under her, but he would be able to learn the rules and regulations of this house. Stella was there to guide him in any way she could. That included hiring and firing any kitchen help, or maybe even getting Dean to create shifts for his staff. He made it perfectly clear to Stella, that in no circumstances, would he allow another chef to do his job. He would be the only chef in the kitchen and everyone else would work under him. Stella had no problems and she would make sure these rules would follow in the new contract which he would sign, if he got hired. Dean had some other kinks he needed, a special kind of wine, some music that he always cooks to, the kind of Sous Chef he expected to be working with him. He also made it clear no dish is to be served until he gets to taste it and he approves it. If dinner is late, too fucking bad. His reputation is on the line and that is more important than anything else.

Dean had a few other ideas, like the time he prefer to serve breakfast, lunch and dinner. What kind of snacks he would keep around the kitchen, what was the protocol for requests for any meal and of course if there was a dinner party, he would need to hire chefs to help him. But they would be all working under his orders. He would be the sole responsible party of the kitchen he runs. No ifs, ands, or buts! Dean was a chef, a damn good one, and he deserved to be treated that way. When Stella informed him she would put this all in the contract after his hiring, Dean insisted it be done before, he was confident he would get the job, and he did not want to waste any time.

Even thought the pay grade for someone in Dean's position is maxed at $85,000; Dean was demanding a full $130,00 a year. He knew these bastards could afford it, and he wanted some kind of compensation for his restaurant. Insurance money be damned. These people blew it up, so it's only fair they pay up. Dean had a feeling the pay would be a problem, but then again, these people needed a chef and he needed to be there, so it may just work out. So as the day progressed, and Stella left to contact the family lawyer to write up the demands in the contract, Dean walked around the kitchen, he opened drawers, he opened the pantry and was in awe of the size of it. He opened the fridges there. He counted at least 3 huge fridges and 2 freezers. The first thought in Dean's mind was getting rid of all the food. Dean wanted only his cooking there. No one else's food was allowed as long as he had something to say about it.

Dean was almost done with the snooping, and he had made some notes of changing some of the things he did not like. He was particular about how he liked his kitchen. Just as Dean finished the last of his notes, he looked up and saw Cass standing there with a young lady. Cass came forward to Dean and introduced Dean to his sister. Cass said "Dean, this is Anna, my sister. She knows about us. I told her everything. I hope you are ok with that."

Anna, the youngest of the Novak's. She was a complete opposite of her brothers. Gabe and Uriel were blonde with green eyes, She had fire red hair with blue eyes. Her eyes matched Cass's. She is the friendliest one of the bunch. That is what was told to Dean by Stella. Dean was happy to know that Cass had someone who he could rely on. But he still hoped that Cass would seek his comfort before anyone else's. A little jealousy hit Dean. He loved Cass, and sharing him would prove to be a little awkward and a little bit strenuous. He needed to learn to allow Cass to have Anna as a confidant. It would be safer for Cass. Just in case they ever needed to meet with the help of someone else. Anna would come handy. Dean hated his thinking ways, but he was worried about Cass.

"I am fine with it, Cass. As long as you are. You matter to me, Cass. As long as you are happy, I am happy." Dean smiled at Cass and Cass beemed at Dean.

"Would you two just hug it out, before someone comes in." Anna said with a whisper and a whine, all the time smiling.

Cass went to Dean and hugged him and told him "I love you" in his ear. Dean closed his eyes and held Cass to him by holding his waist and said "I love you too". Dean took the time to inhale the scent of Cass. He didn't realize how much he missed him. Cass was doing the same to Dean, inhaling his smell. Cass would need it if he is to pretend to go straight in front of his family. Anna came and told them to split up, she had heard footsteps. Cass and Dean separated and Uriel came in with an older looking woman, she had dark hair and blue eyes, just like Cass. She was beautiful. She had to be Cass's mother. She was introduced to Dean by Uriel and Dean offered her his hand and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am John Campbell. I am the new chef here...er...or I should say, I may be the new chef here. Although I have never had a complaint, as far as my cooking goes. I am sure you will feel the same way."

"Well, I am sure you will work out just fine. I have heard you just happen to be in the vicinity when my son here was looking for a new chef. Please call me Ms. Novak. As long as you follow the rules of this house, we will get along just fine."

"Thank you Ms. Novak. I am sure we will get along just fine. I have no complaints as of yet. Now, if I may, I would like to get to work on my dinner plans for tonight, but first I need to go shopping for some supplies and some wine. I am very particular about which wine I serve with my food."

"Well, I am already impressed. No chef working here as ever asked or told me about which wine to serve with dinner. All I can say is, you won't have to go far, we have a wine cellar downstairs, it houses some of the best and finest wines, please feel free to browse them. And you are welcome to serve which ever one you like. We have a special area for wines to be served at parties, so please make sure you keep that in mind when choosing."

Dean smiled his most stunning smile at her, a smile that has been known to melt quite a few hearts, and watched as she left. Uriel came to stand where his mom had stood before, and he started to speak to Dean in a much more intimidating manner.

"John, you need to make sure you get approval to all your meals. We only eat certain foods, and it will not be served unless it is approved well in advance. I am sure Stella must have told you that." Uriel handed Dean a piece of paper that had their meal for tonight all laid out, including which wine to serve.

"Thank you Mr. Novak. But Ms. Novak just now gave me permission to cook and serve the kind of food as I please. No offense to you, but I am very much capable of deciding the menu. If you wish to have a certain type of meal for health reasons, please let me know. I will gladly incorporate it all into my meals. I like to cook my meals according to my moods. And when I cook at my own accord, I tend to be the best at what I am...a, executive chef.

Uriel was pissed off as hell. No one and he thought no one had the nerve to talk to him in that. He commanded respect, and this little mosquito had no right to talk to him or even dare to answer him back. He job was to shut the fuck up and do as he was told. When the fuck did the help start to have brains, let alone use them? He was about to loose his cool when his sister, Anna, came unto him and tried to divert his mind from Dean...aka...John. She is going to have to remember to call him John. But the fact that Uriel was almost about to pop his eyes out of his eyes, Anna knew she would have to tread carefully to make him see things the new chef's way. She went to Uriel and spoke in a low voice, barely anyone else around would be able to hear it.

"Uriel, listen, I think we should give him this one time to prove himself. If he fails or if he screws up, then you can have the pleasure of throwing him out of the house. Till then, we are in a bad need of a chef, so please Uriel, let it go and lets see how he cooks." Uriel looked at Anna and lost his anger. His sister was the only one who was able to calm him down. He loved his sister, she was almost like a daughter to him. Either way, he always gave in and did everything she asked. He simply smiled at her and put his arms around his little sister and kissed the top of her head. He then guided her towards the door and motioned Cass to come with them. Cass smiled at Dean and left. He was behind Uriel and so he was able to turn around and blow a kiss towards Dean. Dean grabbed the kiss and put it to his lips and kissed back. After they left, Dean did a small spin. The whole idea of Cass having hugged him and blow him a kiss was more then he could have asked for from Cass in this house that doubled as a dungeon. At least that was the case for Cass and Gabe.

That night he cooked a full Italian dinner. He then went to the wine cellar and picked up the wine he thought would go best with the food he has cooked. He was quite impressed with the wine selection. He could spend a whole month in the cellar picking out the wine to go with his dinners and dinner parties. He would have really enjoyed working here. Dean smirked as he thought of the prospect of working here and all the benefits he would be offered. He and Sam would be living a much better life than now. As soon as he thought of it, he deleted the thought from his mind. He realized he was here for Cass only. He was seduced by the work and the wine collection, but in the end, he only wanted to be with Cass and go back to his old life. It may not have been the best life, but it was his and Sam's life and they now had Cass and Gabe in it. He was content in it. Back to work, he had to finish the preparations for the dinner and then make sure everyone knew what his menu consisted of.

Dean served the family his dinner...

It started off with Balsamic grilled Vegetables, with beans drizzled in olive oil and eggplant caponata. The main dish consisted of Sicilian style swordfish, with penne pasta in a light vinaigrette made with fresh mint and tomatoes. For dessert, Dean/John served a healthy icy lowfat pineapple and coconut sorbet. And of course for the wine, Dean picked a 2008 Egon Muller Scharzhofherger Spatless Riesling, which sells for $115 a bottle. Dean stood to the side and watched as his dish was served to the family. He kept a close eye on Cass. He wanted to make sure Cass ate. He had a feeling Cass would not eat properly if he was not around to feed him. The elder Mr. Novak was nowhere to be seen, but the rest of the gang was here. He didn't know if being quite was part of the etiquette of being rich, or this family really had nothing to say to each other. Either way, he himself, kept quite and waited to see if got the job. Who was he kidding, He nailed it. He knew he was good at cooking...he was the best. And for him to not get the job was out of the question. Dean looked at the family and saw they were all so involved in eating, no one looked up, so he took a chance to look at Cass and lock eyes with him. Dean mouthed 'love you' to him and smiled at him. It made Cass blush, which he hid behind his wine glass.


End file.
